


Stolen Heart

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...if it weren't for the steady heartbeat amplified into the room, I'd wonder if he was still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femmequixotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/gifts), [noeon (noe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noe/gifts).



> written for femmequixotic and is dedicated to noeon

Stolen Heart

I sit in the chair, staring at the pale face in the bed. It's not the first time I've sat here but never before has it seemed so serious....so hopeless.

I watch the slow steady drip of the potions as they slide down the tube and into his arm...feeding, healing, replenishing. His breath is so shallow that the sheet that covers his body barely moves; if it weren't for the steady heartbeat amplified into the room, I'd wonder if he was still alive. 

The Medi-witch tells me he's stable. If the situation weren't so dire, I'd roll my eyes and say _"well that's a first"_. But it's not the time to joke. And I struggle to hold myself together as I think of all the things I've not yet said. The caresses I've yet to offer and the parts of me I still want to give. The stories I've wanted to share and the stories I need to hear. 

I wonder how long I've been sitting in this hard, unforgiving chair, my hands clasped together so tightly I can see my knuckles have turned white. My head aches from exhaustion and my thoughts begin to jumble. I shake my head to get rid of the fatigue. I know what comes with fatigue...worry and fear and irrational thoughts about him never waking again. I shake my head again because I can't have those now; they're already too close to becoming a reality. 

Exhaustion seems to be winning and I decide that closing my eyes for ten minutes will be okay. The room is dark, save for the glow from the machine whose beeping tells me that under all those bandages, the heart that has stolen mine is still beating...and I find comfort in that fact. I lay my head on the cool sheets next to his arm and am asleep within seconds. 

I wake with a jerk, dislodging the hand that was carding through my hair. I look into his eyes and mine suddenly fill with tears.

_"You're awake,"_ I say stupidly. 

He smiles wanly and pats my cheek with his calloused hand. I cover his hand with mine and turn my head to kiss his palm. When I look into his eyes, I see my world brighten. It frightens me how much this man defines my future and one day very soon I'm going to let him know. But for now I'll settle for the tender way his thumb caresses my cheek and for the love that reflects back to me in his eyes. 

Love, I decide, is really all we need.


End file.
